Siren
by pommes1
Summary: There's just something about the way Dianna walks down that hallway in The Purple Piano Project,something about the wild pink hair, the tattoo, and piercings that Darren can't get get out of his system. Dairren  Darren/Dianna  Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I've been working on this since waaaaayyy before the Christmas episode for season 3 premiered. I think it was just after they released the songs for the Christmas album. I had no idea Dianna was gonna get a solo in 'Michael!' Also, for some reason, this was incredible difficult to write. It's SO much more difficult when you're writing about the actors, not the characters! I tried, **god I tried** to keep it as realistic as possible…I hope that it shows? Btw, LOOKING FOR A BETA._

_Follow me at lepommes on tumblr! :)_

"_Later on we'll conspire_…" Darren sang softly as he packed his sweatshirt into his backpack and slung it over his shoulder, finally making his long-awaited exit from the studio, "_as we dream by the fire_…"

Darren ran a hand through his unruly curls, making them even shaggier than before. He'd just finished recording a particularly difficult song and was on his way back to the apartment for a much anticipated nap, even though it was only just past noon. To be fair, he had just recorded _two_ songs for the show, not to mention the fact that he'd woken up at 6 AM this morning. He was _exhausted_.

He walked through the choir room set and around cast and crew members, yawning and stretching as he did so. Apparently, they were getting ready to shoot a scene with Naya and Heather, but he didn't pay much attention because all he could think about was his warm, inviting bed back in his apartment.

He casually waved his goodbye towards the crew as he walked through the doorway, yawning yet again. "Bye, guys!"

"Hey, see you on Tuesday! Remember, we're rehearsing that big number of yours."

"Got it!" He called from the hallway, walking off set and towards the area with the dressing rooms. He could see the sunlight streaming through the exit doors and was just about to push through them when he heard-

"_Santa baby, a '54 convertible too, light blue_…"

'_Woah_,' Darren paused on the spot, narrowing his eyes, '_who…?_'

"_I'll wait up for you, dear, Santa Baby…"_

Darren furrowed his brows in confusion. He couldn't think of anybody else that was due on set today other than Heather and Naya, and he had just seen them on set a few moments ago, shooting a scene. So who was left singing in the girls' dressing room?

"_So hurry down the chimney tonight…" _

Darren smiled, raising an eyebrow and walking down the hall towards where the main dressing rooms were. The voice was soft and tremulous, very old-fashioned and sultry, and he almost mistook it for the original but there was no instrumental playing in the background…

"_Think of all the fun I've missed_…"

Darren neared the room towards the very end of the hall, peeking his head through the doorway from which the remarkable voice was coming from.

"_Think of all the fella's that I haven't kissed."_

And then Darren finally saw the source of the voice, and a slow, but wide, grin made its way across his handsome features. He leaned against the doorframe casually and arched an eyebrow in intrigue. It was _Dianna_.

"_Next year I could be just as good…."_she sang tenderly as she elegantly twisted the front of her hair to the side, pinning it in place, _"If you check off my Christmas list…"_

Darren crossed his arms, grinning mischievously and patiently waiting for her to take notice of his presence. He didn't mind, really. Her voice was heavenly on his ears, and it gave him a good excuse to openly observe for once as opposed to his usual little peeks between filming scenes. He really had to stop doing that. It was getting sort of obvious.

Dianna wasn't like many other girls. Even the way she dressed differed, especially those in Hollywood. She was just so…modest. Today she wore a simple white button-down, sleeves rolled up to her elbows, with just the right amount of the neckline un-buttoned. Just enough to keep the imagination running, and it was _working_. Her legs were adorned with a simple, flowy baby-pink full-length skirt. Darren had always been a firm believer in 'less is more,' and Dianna had never been one to disprove his theory.

_"Santa baby, I want a yacht and, really, that's not a lot…"_

Darren snickered a bit at this line, for it had always been his favorite. This did not fail to capture Dianna's attention, however. She whipped her head around to his direction, eyes widened in astonishment.

"Oh my…_Darren!"_ He briefly closed his eyes at the sound of his same, humming inaudibly. His name was nothing special, but he _loved_ the say it sounded when it came out of her mouth. Her tiny hand was on her heart, a gesture of utter surprise, and she said a little breathlessly, "I had no idea you were-how long have you been standing there…?"

Darren grinned charmingly. "Long enough to enjoy the all-too-rare musical stylings of the very lovely Dianna Agron."

She giggled softly and turned back around to the mirror, continuing the task of fixing her hair before saying, "Well, I'm glad you've enjoyed yourself. Though, I wouldn't get too attached…"

"Oh?" Darren cocked his head to the side questioningly, knitting his eyebrows together.

"Yeah," Dianna sighed, fishing a bobby pin from the open drawer and pinning her hair in place, "I mean…you know-not to sound ungrateful or anything, but…" She bit her lip and looked at him through the mirror, dropping her hands in her lap, a little frustrated.

Darren pushed himself off of the door frame and casually sauntered to where Dianna was sitting on her vanity, seating himself cross-legged next to her feet on the floor.

"You were hoping to get more of a voice this season, huh?" Darren questioned, looking up into her green eyes, his hazel ones laced with concern.

"Yeah, I…"she continued, chewing on her bottom lip self-consciously. Maybe she didn't have the best voice of the cast, but she hadn't been given a solo since season one. She just patiently waited until the writers saw it fit to give her another. But she would be graduating McKinley soon, and that meant her leaving the show. That didn't leave much time for anything else, judging by the rate things were going…

"Then why didn't you ask Ryan to give you Santa Baby? I mean, you'd _obviously _kill it." Darren asked, propping his elbow on the end of her bench and leaning his jaw against his knuckles casually. Dianna tore her gaze away from his, deciding it was already difficult enough to form coherent sentences when in such close proximity to him.

"I…well-you heard him. He said he needed someone …sexy. That's why Naya sang it, I mean…"

Wait-wait…Dianna," Darren said softly, bringing himself to his knees and leaning his weight on the bench fully with his hands, looking at her in disbelief. Was she actually implying what he thought she was? "You don't think you're sexy?"

Dianna began to fumble with a stray thread on her pink skirt, trying to busy herself and maybe avoid answering that question altogether. She had been told she was beautiful for as long as she could remember, and it certainly helped her low-confidence when making her way into Hollywood. She had been called many things over the years, but not once had she ever been called sexy and believed it. That is, until very recently.

"I, uh…I saw that interview of you recently…thanks." Dianna forced herself to look up from her lap and meet his hazel eyes. She smiled shyly and said, "That was very sweet of you to say."

Darren chuckled lightly and lowered his eyes, raising himself off of the ground to sit by her side on the bench, and sighed. "Yeah, that interview…"

"It must've been pretty difficult answering a question like that about your cast mates." Dianna whispered, twiddling her thumbs.

"It was pretty easy, actually."

Dianna's finger ceased their fidgeting and she raised her eyes to see the reflection in the mirror and instantaneously felt her cheeks flame up. Darren's eyes were fixated on her and he was giving her the most intense look she had ever seen across his striking features.

She slowly turned her head, facing him, but kept her eyes low. She couldn't look him in the eye because she didn't know what would happen if she did, and she didn't trust herself very much either.

"Dianna…"

She raised her eyes, but only to his lips. She was so close, close enough to see the faint stubble that was forming on along jaw line and over his cheeks. Close enough to see the soft curves of his parted lips. Close enough to feel his hot breath against her cheek. Close enough so that if she just leaned a little bit further, she could taste-

*beep-beep-beep*

Darren jumped, and then let out a long, withheld breath of dejection as Dianna let her head drop in frustration, more aggravated that startled. She quickly turned to grab her bag off of the desk and fished out her cell phone, tapping the green button and bringing it to her ear.

_"Hello_?" She couldn't help but keep the irritation in her voice as she spoke through the receiver.

"_Hello? Di_?"

"Lea?"

"_Di, hey! I was wondering if you could do me a tiny favor? I'm so scatterbrained; I've left my aviators in our dressing room. Do you think you could run by on your way home and drop them off?...Pleeeeeease?"_

She signed, "Yeah, sure, no prob." She chanced a glance at Darren; he was rubbing the back of his hair awkwardly, looking in the opposite direction. She turned back, but something caught her eye in the mirror. There was a very faint, nigh untraceable spread of pink across his cheekbones. Was he…_blushing_? "I'll, uh…see you in a bit. Bye."

She tossed her phone in her bag and grabbed the Ray Bans sitting on her dressing table. "Hey…?" There was an uncomfortable atmosphere in the room now, and she temporarily detested Lea for it. "I, um…gotta get these to Lea, so…"

Darren turned to her, still evading her eyes. "Yeah, no, I…" Then he looked at her, eyes hopeful and wide. "Well, I'll see you on New Years, yeah?"

"Yeah," she smiled tightly, itching to run through the doorway as fast as her body would allow, "Saturday?"

He smiled genuinely, "Saturday."

If you wanna know what Dianna might sound like look up Marilyn Monroe's version of Santa Baby on YouTube, it's lovely! :)

Oh, and I've got, like, 3 more chapters written. I just need a beta REALLY BADLY.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Twenty more minutes_!"

Everyone cheered, raising their glasses, and swayed to the tempo of the LMFAO*s '_Party Rock_ _Anthem_' as Ryan Seacrest invaded the 62" television screen. He was on mute, of course.

Dianna plopped herself down on the sofa, tucking her legs underneath her and allowing her sore muscles to sink into the plush cushions. She let her head fall back into the headrest and sighed deeply. She loved New Year's Eve but she was never really much of a drinker. Still, though, that didn't stop her from having a sip every once in a while. _Hell_, if she thought she could survive through an entire night with her cast and crew while they were drunk and she was stone-cold sober on New Year's Eve.

Dianna opened her eyes after a few minutes of drifting off to see Kevin and Naya shuffing to the beat, their friends all in a circle surrounding them, cheering them on. She smiled, simply in bliss, because there is no group of people on the planet that she'd rather be with right now. Dianna stretched her body, arching her back and lifting her arms in the air, silently mouthing the words to the song.

"_Get up, put your hands up to the sound, to the sound…"_ No matter how overplayed this song was on the radio, it never failed to keep the mood alive. She was just about to rise out of her seat and go join Amber on the dance floor when-

"_Oof!"_

Something heavy fell onto her lap, weighing her down to the sofa. She looked down to see Darren rubbing his forehead slowly, one eye open and peaking around as if trying to figure out where he was. Dianna giggled, only because Darren was infamous for his drunken state, and was just about to open her mouth to say something when he finally looked up, eyes widening when he saw her.

"_Oh…! _Well, hi there!" he said merrily, giving her that familiar goofy grin that she had come to love so much, the one where his eyes crinkled and almost all his teeth flashed. That one was her favorite.

"Hello." Dianna said between chuckles, and touched the tip of his very red nose with her index finger. "I see someone's been drinking again."

"So sue me!" Darren said theatrically, shrugging his shoulders and looking off into the distance dramatically.

"So I see you're not the most coordinated person when you're drunk…" Dianna stated, pointing to the way his feet were hanging off of the edge of the sofa where he tripped on the armrest.

Darren scoffed and raised his pointy eyebrows. "Well, I dunno if you've noticed, Di, but I'm not exactly the most coordinated person when I'm sober, either."

Dianna laughed loudly, remembering a specific memory of most of the cast trying to learn the fancy footwork to the Control number in the Sectionals episode. It took 3 hours, and special training with Zach himself before he could finally get it right. The end results, however, were magnificent. There was just something about the way that Darren moved that seemed so effortless, like anybody could just get up and do it.

Dianna came back to her sense when she felt something tugging lightly at the ends of her hair, and looked to see that it was Darren. "I really like your hair like this…when it's curly, I mean. It's really sexy."

There he goes again. Dianna could feel the heat rising to her face, her eyes widening, her jaw falling open slightly. He always seemed to turn her into a speechless mess, and he didn't even know it.

"I-well, I like our hair better when it's curly, too!" Dianna countered, not lying at all. She hesitantly snaked her fingers through his dark curls and started twirling one close to his temple, trying to relax her heart.

"Yeah, I dunno why they keep putting so much fucking gel in. I mean, I feel like it's slowly seeping into my brain or something…" Darren muttered, looking slightly distraught.

"Well, that certainly would explain a lot." Dianna had to bite back her laugh when Darren turned his head up to look her in the eyes, narrowing them jokingly. She couldn't hold back her laugh this time and he continued to stare, savoring the sound until it was gone.

_"Five more minutes!"_

Dianna looked down to see him staring at her intensely, very similar that day in the dressing room when he'd caught her singing. She felt her face getting hot again, and needed to distract herself from those gorgeous hazel eyes. "Hey, what's been your favorite moment of 2011?"

Darren lightly laughed and let his head fall to the side as he closed his eyes. "Heh…this has sort of been a crazy year for me….well, do you remember when we sat down and watched the first episode of this season after all those crazy hours filming?"

"I'll bet it was watching that hard-earned solo in those red pants." Dianna said slyly.

Darren snorted. "Actually, no."

Dianna raised an eyebrow, trying to recall everything that happened in that episode. She couldn't remember much, though, seeing as nothing else that could have possibly been more significant for him happenedin it.

_"Three more minutes!"_

Darren shifted his head to the side, watching the crowd raise their drinks yet again. "You know that scene? The one where you come in with…that _crazy _pink hair? And, you know…that little nose piercing and that…that_ sexy-as-fuck_ outfit?"

Dianna stopped playing with the curl in his hair and just stared. Where was this going with this?

"Well, I remember the camera focusing on you from the rear-view, and …" Darren's eyebrows knitting together, frustrated, "and how I couldn't take my eyes off of the way your hips _moved_ like that…and I just remember thinking, " Darren involuntarily licked his lips, "…well, _fuck_."

Dianna didn't realize that she had been holding her breath until she felt an uncomfortable ache building in her chest. Darren turned to face her with those smoldering eyes and the air hissed out of her like a balloon. She was sure that if she looked into a mirror at this moment she would see that her cheeks would be a bright, hot pink.

_"One more minute, guys!"_

The room erupted in a roar or cheers and hoots, yet both Dianna and Darren were unfazed. Dianna had no idea how Darren was able to say something like _that_ so bluntly and not show the slightest hint of shyness while she was trying her absolute hardest not to cover her face with the nearest decorative pillow. _'Huh,_' she thought, _'I guess they call it liquid courage for a reason._'

"_Thirty seconds!"_ Lea shouted, pumping her fists in the air energetically while moving towards the area where the television was showing the famous Time Square scene, "come on guys. The ball is dropping! _**Twenty-six! Twenty-five! Twenty-four…!**_"

Everyone, like sheep following their herder, flocked through the doorway and around the television, counting down in unison. Dianna and Darren, however, stayed rooted to their spot, their eyes fixed on the others.

Finally, Darren said, "We should…uh…" He began to gradually rise from his position, his only support from his elbow on the armrest.

"Probably go…" Dianna whispered, unable to stop herself from slowly leaning in as his face progressively came closer to hers. It was as if a rope was pulling her downwards, the same thing that was keeping her eyes locked onto his…

"_**Eight, seven, six, five…!"**_

"With the others…"Darren was inches from her face, and his hazel eyes were flicking every so often to Dianna's lips, his own just slightly parted. Dianna could only just make out his breathing, hot, ragged and uneven. Her own breath hitched when he drew close enough that she could feel his shallow breathing against her lips.

"_**Four, three, two…!"**_

"Yeah…" Dianna's eyes were fully concentrated on how soft his lips looked up close, how utterly kissable… "We should…"

It was simple at first, the kiss; soft, tender, and sweet. Though, not exactly how she'd imagined it would be…it was better.

Darren was the first to pull back, but just a few centimeters. He snaked is hand around the side of her neck and pulled her forehead flush against his own, his dark, enviable lashes fluttering open faintly to stare at her lips longingly.

Dianna didn't dare breathe, which did not help the dizzying sensation in her head in the slightest. She licked her lips slowly and bit the bottom one, trying desperately to recall if what she thought had just happened in fact did occur.

This seemed to bother Darren because immediately after she bit her lip, he let out an asphyxiated groan. Before she could register what was even happening, he went in for another kiss, but this time it was much, _much_ needier. His fingers found his way into her curly blonde locks, tangling in them to get a better grip as he look he took her bottom lip in between his teeth and bit down.

Dianna gasped into his mouth, pulling back slightly in surprise, but Darren had a steady grip on her. He pulled her closer, sucking on her lip between his own. Dianna moaned in response, maybe a little too loudly. Her hand came up to his collar and fisted the fabric in her small hand, yanking it towards her desperately. Nothing could be heard but the distant shouts and hollers form the next room over, the faint sound of Ryan Seacrest wishing everyone a Happy New Year, and the catcalls-

"Looks like _everybody_ get a kiss this year."

Darren and Dianna tensed almost immediately, their hands falling from their tangled positions and rapidly, but reluctantly, pulled apart, only to see Kevin leaning across the doorway, a smug look on his face. There, alongside him, stood Naya, looking a little _too_ happy for her own good, and Cory, desperately trying, and failing miserably, to stifle his laughter with the back of his hand.

Dianna stared in absolute horror, frozen and unsure of what to do next. Thankfully, Darren made a move, untangling his hand from her hair and steadily lifting himself off of the couch. He stood awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment, then his lips.

"Uh…well…I'm-I'm gonna…goodnight, guys." He said, averting his gaze and making his way through the very, very slim path Naya and Kevin left for him to walk through. Now they were just being cruel.

"I'm sure it was." Cory snorted, hand still muffling his uncontrollable laughter.

Dianna frowned, massaging her temple with her fingers. As if the situation wasn't bad enough without Cory's '_subtle_' insinuations.

Darren groaned quietly, hand sliding down his reddening cheeks, as he tried to shift his way in between his two so-called _friends_ and out the door. The space was impossibly narrow, and at one point he was face-to-face with Naya and he could no longer avoid eye contact. She had a mischievous twinkle in her eyes, and she was giving him an I-know-what-you-did-last-summer look.

Darren dropped his head on her shoulder, defeated and moaning. "Naya, please…!" he begged desperately, "Have mercy on me…."

Naya bit her lip, shaking with withheld laughter. "Alright, alright, Darren. Let's get you home, ya mess..." She said patting the back of his head maternally, sighing dramatically. "Come on."

Darren whined as Naya peeled him off of her shoulder and pulled him along, out of Dianna's sight. She let her head drop into her hands, elbows proper against her thighs and grunted loudly. Her heart was still beating at an abnormally quick rate. _What had just happened?_

Kevin cleared his throat loudly, unmistakably reminding her that she was still not in the clear. Dianna looked at them through heavy-lidded eyes, clearly annoyed.

"I would say Happy New Years, but…" Cory snickered, eyes shining playfully, "It doesn't seem like you need my help with that."

"_Ugh!_" Dianna grabbed the nearest black-sequined pillow and chucked it in the direction of Cory's head. He ducked, unfortunately, and caught it, laughing loudly. Kevin was giving her a suggestive look, waggling his eyebrows teasingly. "Cory-you're _dead_!"


	3. Chapter 3

Darren awoke with a start, in cold sweat and a pair of terribly, uncomfortably tight boxer-briefs. Half of his body was tangled in the sheets while the other half hung off the side of the bed, along with his pillows and his glasses.

Darren groaned, rubbing his eyes and trying to adjust to the light streaking through the flimsy white curtains. They weren't doing much for keeping the light out of the room and certainly not doing any good for the throbbing headache he was experiencing. He unsteadily pulled himself onto the bed, only to fall to the floor completely, elbow hitting the hard wood.

Darren hissed in pain and just gave up, releasing his limbs and letting them rest along the cool floor. He winced in pain again, rubbing his morning-stubble-surrounded mouth when it hit him.

"Oh…balls."

He groaned, turning over and muffling his sounds with the pillow. A wet dream, a hangover, and then the recollection of terribly embarrassing memories from the night before. This was just not his morning. What was he thinking? He'd kissed her. He'd kissed her and now there was absolutely no turning back. This wasn't some flirty little interview, the cameras weren't rolling on set, no one had dared him to do anything. He would be held completely accountable for his actions.

But she'd kissed him back.

She kissed him back, and those _sounds_ she made…god, those _moans_. He shifted against the wood awkwardly, his own morning wood pressing painfully against the floor. His hand crept below his torso, snaking down to his-no. He wasn't going to get off to thoughts of Dianna moaning, whimpering as she writhed beneath him and screamed his na-_no_. _Stop it_.

It's not like he'd never jacked off to the thought of her before. That he'd done more times than he could count. Now that he'd kissed her like that, and she's kissed him back…he just felt like an asshole.

He lazily lifted his arm up, grabbing for his cell phone on the night stand, knocking over books and papers in the process. He needed Naya.

He scrolled through his contacts, looking for the one named 'Tasty Bitch' He knew better now, after letting her 'borrow' his cell to 'make a call' last November, than to ever let her touch his phone again.

It rang a few times before she picked up with a, "Morning, Sunshine."

"_Argiprorthable_."

"Mmm," Darren could tell she was smiling. "You know it's three in the afternoon right?"

"_Morpindrskillt_."

"Yeah, I know. We're all hung over. You should see Jenna right now, she's a _mess_. "

"_Harprutr_?"

"Yes. Now let's get down to business. You did the nasty with Dianna last night, as I recall."

Darren rolled his eyes into the pillow. "Naya, we didn't have _sex_."

"You may as well have."

"Oh, _come on_!" Darren said exasperatedly, "It really wasn't _that_-"

"Darren, honey. I wish you could have seen yourself. I think we _both_ know where that was going."

Darren groaned miserably, "Has she-"

"Said anything to me? No. But she will."

This woke Darren up, "And will you-"

"Tell you? No."

Darren whined into the speaker, "But-"

"But nothing, Darren!" Naya shouted disapprovingly, though obviously amused, "I can't do that! She's my best friend, too."

"Well…then can you just-"

"Keep an eye out for you? Discreetly help you out here and there? Put in a good word for you? Yes."

There was silence.

"You know, it's really creepy when you do that."

"Shhh, honey, go back to bed." Naya cooed, before adding, "Do you want me to swing by and make you some breakfast? I'm free today and you don't seem to be in any state to be handling a stove."

Darren thought about it. "Nah, I'm sure Joey-"

"Great. I'll be there in thirty minutes." Darren looked at the screen. '**Call Ended**.'

"Is someone at the door?" Joey asked, picking up his breakfast dishes and moving towards the sink, "I think I heard a knock…"

Darren dropped the blanket from around his shoulders and rubbed at his eyes beneath his glasses again. He was up and out of bed, but he still wasn't _awake_ awake. "Oh, I think that's…"

The doorknob clicked and door swung open, revealing Naya shaking her head at him disapprovingly. "God, you look _awful_."

"Oh, hey, _thanks_." Darren said sarcastically as she brushed past him to hang her coat up, and then narrowed his eyes at her. "Hey, how did you-?"

Naya turned to him and rolled her eyes, "You keep the key on top of the doorway? _Really_? That's safe…"

Darren rolled his eyes. He should have known.

"Is J here?" She asked ducking into the kitchen only to see him standing in front of the sink, washing his breakfast dishes in an apron. Naya crept up behind him and slapped in ass hard, grinning. "Hey, hot stuff."

Joey jolted upwards, dropping the silverware in his hand with a clatter, then relaxing as he felt Naya's arms wrap around his skinny waist and her cheek against his back. He smiled warmly over his shoulder. "_Tasty bitch_," he said in acknowledgement.

Naya chuckled at the name, "Hmm, looks like I'm not the only one who's been creepin' through his phone."

Darren threw his hands up in the air in disbelief, smiling nonetheless. "So…" He looked up at her hopefully, "breakfast?"

Naya just smiled.

About forty five minutes later and the Darren was on the kitchen floor, staring up at the ceiling and grinning like an idiot, "_God_, that was the best frickin' rice omelet I've ever had the pleasure of consuming."

"Yeah," Joey agreed, sitting backwards on a chair nest to Darren and resting his chin on the back of the chair, smiling dreamily, "and I was already full, too. Say, where did you learn how to make breakfast burritos like _that_?"

Naya sighed, smiling proudly. She leaned her chin on her hands as she lay across the kitchen counter, looking up and down at the both of them affectionately, "Jeez, you guys are so easily pleased. Now, let's talk about the...situation at hand."

Joey blinked. "Whaddaya mean?"

"Our little Darren here's having girl troubles."

Joey looked down at Darren with wide eyes, gasping exaggeratedly, "_Is he, now_?"

Darren groaned, covering his eyes with his palms. Naya nodded knowingly, "Mmm, Dianna. Poor boy doesn't even know what to do with himself."

"You guys," he whined, opening his eyes and looking up at both of them, "what the hell am I supposed to do? I freakin' kissed her. I _kissed_ her. I kissed her and…_god_, now I'm stuck."

"You're so strange." Naya narrowed her eyes down at him, "When it comes to girls you're usually so much smoother than any of the other guys, Kevin and Cory included!"

"Oh, and you should have _seen_ him back at college." Joey added. Naya raised her eyebrows at this.

"_Really_."

Joey widened his eyes, "I wish you could have been there to_ see_ this guy in action. Puddles. Girls were reduced to puddles after talking to him._ And guys_! Swooning _everywhere_. Apparently they dig the whole 'goofy-goober' thing."

Darren rolled his eyes and threw him a 'bitch, please' look. Naya smiled to herself. She found it incredibly amusing that Darren didn't even _know_. Didn't know how_ rare_ he was. Didn't know how amazing of a person he truly was. Hell, she didn't even think he knew how undeniably_ sexy_ he was. Neither did Dianna, and that was the problem.

"Joey, don't you think you're being just _a little bit_ overdramatic?" Darren rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands and Joey threw Naya a quick 'no' look. She had to stifle her laughter.

"No, but she's…man, she's _different_. She's…everything." He said simply, hands still over his eyes.

Naya smiled tenderly down at him, "What is it that you like about her?"

"Oh-_god_, what's_ not_ to love?" Darren threw his hands up in frustration, then rested them above his head loosely, "She's… her-you know that laugh that she does? The one where she throws her head back and smiles wider than you thought was physically possible? And her adorable need to be barefoot whenever she is given the chance," Darren smiled distantly, as if remembering something particularly funny, "Her Old-Hollywood glamour," he looked at Joey this time, "You _know_ I'm a sucker for that. And, holy shit, her voice!"

"And the way she-her modesty! That's fucking rare, you know. In Hollywood? I mean, man, just forget it. No one else like her. But then when she does show a little leg or something, or her neckline cuts deep…" he trailed off, head turning to the side to avert his gaze and hand slowly moving down to cover his mouth. He was blushing.

"…Damn, Darren."

"And then there's…Naya, do you remember watching the first episode of this season together over lunch break?" He looked at her helplessly, "Back when Quinn had to dress up like a punk? With that pink hair and those…" he muttered the next part, looking away, "_Jesus Christ_, those piercings and tattoos…?"

Then he looked back up at them desperately. "_That_…that fucking _killed_ me. I remember I had to rush outta there the second it was over and…" he stopped abruptly and cleared his throat awkwardly, "_ahem_, take care of some _things_…"

Naya burst out laughing and pointed at his face, "I remember that! Chris gave me a 'what-the-fuck' look!"

Darren frowned, then pouted, "Shut up! Don't make fun of me." He looked at Joey for some support but all he got was a look that was for too amused for his own good.

"_That_…is when it all really _hit_ me. How much I really…wanted her, I mean." He said, shaking his head, dazed.

"Yeah, it's funny how turned on you got by the 'punk-Quinn' when you're so into Dianna for her personality." Naya giggled into her palm.

"Well, Dianna turns me on all the time! I mean, have you seen her on the red carpet? She's fucking gorgeous! Those legs…sexy as all hell…and when her hair is all messy and-_fuck_…" He muttered into his hand, ears turning a light pink.

"Yeah," Naya grinned devilishly, "and it's always the quiet ones that are the complete _animals_ in bed."

Joey snorted and Darren groaned loudly, turning over to lay his stomach on the hardwood floor, "Naya, _why _would you go and say that?" his face was smushed against the hard floor but at least he could hide the ridiculously large bulge in his pants from view.

"You know what you need to do?" This time it was Joey who spoke.

"What?" Darren jumped up a little, looking hopeful.

"Break the situation down. Duh." He rolled his eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Invite her over for dinner and a movie. Cook."

"Yup, girls love that." Naya pointed out, nodding.

"Dar," Joey said, looking down at him expectantly, "You're the most charming motherfucker I've ever met. Charm her!"

"But I'm a mess around her now!"

"Just…" Naya pursed her lips, deep in thought. Suddenly she jolted and looked at him, "Hey, by the way, can I borrow your phone? Left mine in the car."

"Oh, sure." Darren fished his phone out of his pocket and handed it to her, unlocking it first.

She took it and thanked him, typing away quickly on the screen. He looked ad Joey, visibly distraught, "But what if she doesn't want to after last night? Won't it be awkward?"

"Thanks." Naya said, slipping his iPhone onto his back. He hummed in reply.

"Naah, I don't think-" but Joey was cut off by Darren's phone beeping. He grabbed it to see who was calling, but it was a text. From Dianna.

"She texted me."

Joey jumped, leaning over his shoulder, "Well, what does it say?"

Naya bit her lip, hopping off of the counter and crouching down beside him. "Well?"

Darren paused after reading the message, his face twisting into confusion, "_Is six okay_?"

Joey looked perplexed while tried to fight a smile that was desperately trying to break free. Darren furrowed his eyebrows together, "I don't…hey, wait."

"What?" Joey asked, anxious.

"I didn't type that."

"Type what?"

Darren's eyes widened as he hit realization and looked at Naya, horrified, "_WINKY-FACE_?"

Naya burst into a fit of laughter, dodging Darren's hand as it swung to grab her leg, and she quickly scurried away and into the living room, ducking behind the couch. Darren jumped to his feet ungracefully and bolted after her, shouting empty threats and desperately trying to catch her.

Joey, still confused, picked up the cell phone and slowly read the contents of the phone. Then he read it again. He cracked a grin, admiration swelling for the ballsy girl currently evading his roommate in their living room. He dropped the phone on the counter and ran to the living room, dodging under Darren's arms and attempting to give her a high-five.

One the bright screen read: **'Hey, wanna chill tomorrow at my place and watch a movie? I'll cook dinner ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Alright guys, I'm really, REALLY sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Honestly (pleasedon'thateme) the next two chapters have been up for ages on my tumblr (lepommes) but the think was (and I'm still relatively new to FF so please don't make fun of me) I uploaded the chapters a while ago but for som reason FF wouldn't let me publish debut then I realized that they were in the wrong format! I'm really sorry! Here take my love *love* and please enjoy! 3 And then you to my lovely beta (agroncriss on tumblr3) for putting up with my sporadic everything! OKAY NOW ENJOY! **  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>*knock-knock-knock*<em>

Dianna tugged nervously at the hem of her oversized sweater, bunching it up in her fists. She'd probably end up ruining it but she didn't even care. She began to shift her weight from foot to foot when she heard a low, muffled voice come from behind the door.

"It's open, come on in!"

Dianna hesitated briefly before twisting the doorknob and pushing the door open. It was similar to what she had imagined. The apartment was larger then she'd originally thought, yet so simple; a coffee table, a few sofas, and a fairly large television mounted on the center of the wall. It was such a comfortable atmosphere that it made her smile. Perhaps it was the warm throw blankets, or the dim lit lamps in the corners of the room, but something about it felt very homey to Dianna.

"Dianna?"

"Y-yeah! I'm here!" she called, hastily taking off her boots.

"Great! Come on into the kitchen." Dianna heard his familiar voice call and followed it to an arched doorway to her right and took in the scene before her.

She saw a spastic Darren wearing a dark blue apron and hastily stirring the contents of the saucepan on the stove. Across the kitchen was a lanky guy, probably somewhere close to her age, with straight, dark brown hair and an utterly overwhelmed look in his eyes. He was holding a pot full of white rice over the trash bin and staring at it miserably.

"A-are you sure it's no good, Dar?" he asked hesitantly, his hands reluctantly hovering the pot over the garbage.

"Yeah, we can't eat that, Joey, it's-hey!" Darren's eyes lit up as he saw Dianna in the doorway, grinning widely. He wiggled the wooden utensils in his hand, "I hope you like Mexican!"

Dianna blinked, "Excuse me?"

"I'm making fajita rice. It's something my dad taught me," Darren said, smiling fondly and concentrating as he shook various spices into the saucepan, flicking the wooden spoon around expertly, "and it's one of my favorites!"

Dianna felt herself relax a little, shaking her head and chuckling as she leaned against the wall and dropped her bag to the ground, "Yeah, I love Mexican."

"Great!" he said, turning around and grinning, "Though, we might be eating a little later than expected. Right now I'm working on the chicken, and the rice would've been done already if Joey hadn't poured so much salt-"

"I told you to tell me when to stop!"

Dianna turned to the gangly boy still hovering over the garbage bin. She smiled kindly, walking towards him. He gave her a lopsided grin and put the pot down on the counter, sticking his hand out. "Hi! I'm his roommate, Joey."

"Hello," Dianna smiled warmly, taking him in fully. He was leggy, much taller than Darren. But then again, most guys were. His hair was a sight to be envious of; shoulder-length, dark and silky. But what stood out most to Dianna were his warm, brown eyes. They looked both mischievous and playful in all the right ways, and there was something very comforting about them. "I'm Dianna."

"Oh, I know," he said as Dianna turned around and began taking off any spare jewelry on her wrists and fingers, placing them into her bag. Joey casually strode to where Darren was fervently mixing the contents of three pots and pans at once, and leaned his elbow against his shoulder leisurely. "Darren's told me _so_ much about you."

She didn't respond immediately, fumbling with her numerous bracelets, suddenly flushed and flustered, "Good things, I hope?"

"Understatement of the year…" Joey muttered, and if Dianna had been looking she would've seen Darren jab his elbow into Joey's stomach sharply and Joey reactively keel over.

"So," She broke the silence and turned around, a shy smiled plastered across her face, "How can I help?"

"Oh! You-okay." Darren stuttered, surprised by her sudden enthusiasm. He bit his lip and scanned the kitchen quickly, then pointed to the across from him, "You, uh… wanna cut the bell peppers for me?"

"Sure!" Dianna said eagerly, walking across the kitchen to where she saw the red peppers on the cutting board. She desperately needed to busy herself and keep her mind from wandering elsewhere, like how amazingly fitted those jeans looked on Darren's ass. She felt her neck heat up from the thought and shook it away, attempting to seed the peppers.

"_So_…as I was saying," Darren crooned, stirring the seasoning into the chicken, "we would've been done a lot sooner had it not been for Joey and the salt. I swear, Dianna, he put the fucking Dead Sea to shame."

Dianna snorted, peeking a glance in Joey's direction. He looked mock-offended, his hand on his heart and an astonished look on his face. "_Well…_! I know when _I'm_ not wanted."

Darren raised an eyebrow, clearly enjoying Joey's presence. "Oh, _do you_?"

"I do!" Joey stated, flipping his hair wildly and hitting Darren in the mouth. Darren sputtered, rubbing his lips.

"That's it. I'm making you wear a hair net in the kitchen from now on."

Joey scoffed and turned to Dianna, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles dramatically. "And with that I reluctantly bid you farewell, my fair lady."

Dianna giggled, putting the knife down and placing her hands over hear heart. These guys were better than cable. "You're not staying?"

"Nope! On my way across town, to that new hibachi grill. _I've_ got a date." He saluted to them and grabbed his jacket, closing the door, and then he mumbled, "Or, at least I'm the only one who's willing to admit when I'm on one…"

Darren bit back a smile. Maybe he hadn't officially declared it one (because why give Naya the satisfaction?) but he was fully aware that this was a date of some sorts. I mean, what else does it mean when you invite a girl to your apartment for dinner and a movie?

He looked over to where Dianna was rooted, dicing the peppers. He fully took her in for the first time today, smiling appreciatively as he did so. A dark, baggy sweater hung loosely on her figure, the top hanging just below one of her shoulders and exposing an expanse of smooth and _very_ inviting bare skin. Her legs were covered with a pair of reserved, loose-fitting distressed denim shorts and little brown socks. Only a modest selection of her skin was bared, yet Darren still had a difficult tearing his eyes away from those delectable legs. And her hair-_god_, her hair was all wildly curly again. Darren had the sudden overwhelming and uncontrollable urge to delve his fingers through the roots, tugging and pulling-

"Hey, Darren?"

"Uh-Yah?"

"Am I cutting these peppers right?" Dianna asked, her eyebrows furrowing together as she pulled the drooping sweater over her bare shoulder, only to have it fall down again. This time Darren couldn't resist. "They look too small, I may have-"

She stiffened when she felt something heavy and warm rest on her collarbone. Her eyes fluttered closed when she heard light, steady breathing in next to her ear. "Nah, it's fine, they're perfect…" Darren's faint scruff tickled her skin as he rested his chin on her bare shoulder.

Darren's eyes traveled down to her hands, where one was firmly clutching the handle of the knife while the other made an ungraceful grab for the edge of the countertop, gripping it tightly. Her knuckles were white and her body was tense, and Darren couldn't help finding it amusing the effect he had on her. Darren dipped his head down even further, his smile and 5-o'clock-shadow flush against her skin. He closed his eyes and inhaled her scent deeply, nuzzling the edge of her collarbone tenderly.

Everything, from the scent of her sweet, sugary perfume to the faint heat radiating from her body made his mind hazy until he heard a sharp sound echo through the silence. Dianna unintentionally dropped the knife onto the counter, causing Darren to jolt up slightly before shaking his head and turning to stir the pink beans over a low flame. He clenched his jaw tightly, fighting desperately to hide the stupid smile that kept threatening to make its way out.

It was a known fact; she _knew _that Darren was a very touchy-feely guy, especially once you got to know him well enough. He was always going around set between takes, hugging and snuggling with various members of the cast and crew whenever he felt particularly buoyant. Both he and Lea were famous for their friendly kisses on-set. He would sporadically come up from behind random cast members like Naya, Amber, or Lea, and cuddle them from behind, sometimes leaving affectionate little kisses on their backs or in their hair. Hell, he'd even done it to Harry once. And Harry did it right back. Her mind was racing, almost making her dizzy until his voice broke her haze.

"Hey, toss 'em over here?" Darren called, looking over his shoulder casually. She hadn't moved an inch.

Forcing her muscles to relax, Dianna breathed in deeply, struggling to relax her heart before picking up the cutting board, with its contents, and walking over to the stove. She could only hope that she came off as somewhat composed, smiling tightly at him as she dropped the sliced bell peppers in with the chicken, trying desperately to stop her hands from trembling.

"Great! Now…all I have to do is mix the rice and beans in and…" Darren's stomach rumbled embarrassingly loudly and he shot her a sheepish look, "Sorry."

"Oh, don't be," She giggled lightly, clutching her own stomach, "I'm pretty hungry myself. Plates?"

"Top, left cupboard. Wine?

"_Please_." Dianna said a little breathlessly. God knows she would need a little help if she ever had plans to get through this night in one piece.

"Alriiight." Dianna turned around to see Darren from across the kitchen, holding three movies in hand, cards-style. "I've got The Other Guys, Atonement, and Toy Story. What'll it be?"

As the soft instrumental music of the credits filled the room Darren yawned, his arms stretching dramatically in the air before coming back town to rest atop Dianna's calves, and said, "God, I've always had the biggest man-crush on James McAvoy…"

"Mmm, Same," Dianna said, stretching along the length of the sofa like a cat, her body twisting in ways that made Darren's mouth go dry, "though I'll bet my girl-crush on Kiera Knightley is bigger."

Darren hummed in agreement, raising his eyebrows, "Yeah, very few can rock that green dress like she can."

Dianna then envisioned herself in that very same long, lean, slinky green cocktail dress leisurely strolling through an old-fashioned library, her hair all done up in delicate finger waves. There, across the floor, would be Darren in a well-fitted suit, with his tousled, wavy hair and handsome face staring at her hungrily, just like Robbie, as she leaned across the desk casually, waiting for him to take her then and there…

Dianna can feel her cheeks heating, so she tries to stop the though before it evolved by distracting herself.

"Do you blame Briony?" Dianna said, shifting so that her thighs were now perpendicularly resting across his. She let her head rest against his shoulder, playing with his fingers that previously rested on her calves.

Darren, a little caught off guard by her suddenly bold signs of affection, smiled and squirmed in his seat a little, trying to casually shift closer. "Well…she was just a naïve child and…" Darren said, squinting his eyes and biting his lip contemplatively, "Her parents and the cops really should _not_ have put that much faith in her word, so…"

Dianna relaxed, letting her mind wander as she sat there listening to Darren go about 'the complexities of the understanding of the young-adult mind in a time period and place where they simply didn't know better' while playing with the hand that rested on her lap. She laced her fingers with his, ponderously spreading his fingers apart, stroking them softly every once in a while. Her thumb smoothly ran along the pads of his guitar-calloused fingers and her mind began to wander farther: What would it feel like to have these fingers against her? What would it feel like if these fingers, the very same ones that were notoriously famous for their talent with so many different instruments, were to touch her in only the most intimate ways?

Dianna turned to face him and, of course, he was still rambling. Her eyes fell to his lips, taking in how unbelievably soft they looked, and the way they moved. She imagined how it would feel to have his lips ghost over her skin, what it would be like to have him kiss her, nibble her, _suck her_ in places that could make her scream.

She closed her eyes, trying to visualize: his body, hard and heavy, dominating her lithe figure, his lips trailing down her shoulders, down the flat plain of her stomach, lower, towards…

"Darren?" Dianna whispered, interrupting his lecture on the intricacy of the young-adult mind.

"Huh? Yeah?" Darren asked, turning to her where she continued to play with his fingers, playfully stretching them apart.

Dianna hesitated, biting her lip, before saying, "Would you…would you do something for me?"

He smiled warmly, "_Anything_."

"Touch me."

"Sure, I-_what_?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>See, now I could be really nasty (hehe) and leave it as a cliffhanger here for a long time like I did on tumblr (not purposely, I was writing chapter 5, I SWEAR) but I figure I've left this hanging for long enough...so I'm gonna upload them at the same time!<em>**


	5. Chapter 5

_**So this part is quite lengthy and it just happens to be the smut part (lucky you ;) ) but maybe it was BECAUSE it was the smut part the it's so lengthy...hmm...well, anyway, it took quite some time to write. Thank you to argoncriss on tumblr for being my beta when I really needed someone3 EN-FUCKING-JOY!3**_

* * *

><p>"Touch me."<p>

Darren turned to look at her, confused, yet curious at the same time. Dianna didn't meet his gaze, however, and continued to innocently play with his fingers, stroking the roughly calloused pads and running her fingers across each knuckle. He really did have such lovely hands.

He gaped at her, at a complete and utter loss for words. Had he just heard her right? "Y-you want me to…did you mean…?"

Dianna looked up from her lap, lashed fluttering and nodding slowly. There was something different about her in the moment, he noticed. Her eyes held a mischievous, contemplative look, chewing her bottom lip nervously.

She carefully placed a hand on his shoulder and gracefully rose from the couch. Dianna's arm hid behind her back playfully, fidgeting with the hem of her sweater, as she slowly walked backwards across the living room, a Mona Lisa smile in place. She stopped right before the door to one of the rooms.

_His_ bedroom.

"I…"

He didn't get the chance to even think of finishing that sentence because she twisted the doorknob and slowly slipped inside, still watching him with that smoky look, almost_ daring_ him.

He could almost feel the cogs hard at work again as his brain finally kicked in and he scrambled onto his feet, almost tripping over the cashmere throw. Darren gracelessly stumbled through the doorway, fighting the nervous fluttering in his gut, and paused.

Dianna's body leaned against his pillows, one hand casually tangled in her messy curls, while the other lay flat against her bare stomach, stroking small patterns with her fingers upwards as her sweater rode up, revealing more skin than Darren's brain could handle at the moment. Her delectable, bare legs lay comfortably across the sheets, one casually draped over the other.

Only after a good, long moment of gaping did Darren finally realized how stupid he must've looked just standing there. And, good lord, he was probably drooling too. He quickly raised his hand to wipe his mouth when he heard Dianna giggle. He looked up and couldn't help but crack a grin when he saw her try to stifle her laughter with the back of her hand and fail miserably.

"Am I to understand," she tried to speak between giggles as he crawled across the bed on all fours, climbing over her tiny form, "that _I've_ reduced the Darren to a speechless, horny 14-year-old boy?"

"Yes, well," Darren mumbled as she threw her head back in laughter, exposing the long, creamy column of her neck. He took this as an invitation, dropping little butterfly kisses around the hollow of her throat. Dianna gasped, her laughter finally dying down, and he flicked his tongue out against her skin, "It doesn't take very much from you, does it?"

Dianna moaned as his open mouth left a hot trail along the length of her neck. Her head lolled to the side when his lips found the sensitive spot right beneath her ear and nipped lightly. "Dar-_Ah_…!"

"Hmm…?" Darren sucked on her sensitive skin before lapping over it with his tongue and moving on to leave a soft trail of kisses along her jaw line. Dianna tilted her head back even farther, trying so desperately to clear her foggy mind enough to form a somewhat coherent sentence.

"Darren…I need you to…I need – touch me _now_."

Darren hummed in understanding, nipping affectionately at the tip of her chin before pulling off to hover over her body, appreciating her limber form once again. With her hair splayed out wildly on the pillow beneath her, back slightly arched as her hands firmly grabbed the soft cotton of the sheets, she looked nothing short of a divine. Her eyes were tightly sealed and even her cheeks were rosy, holding a light flush to them. What Darren couldn't take his eyes off of, though, was her mouth. Dianna had been biting them, he could tell, because there was a slight swell to her lips, and they were a bright and very tempting pink.

Darren's traced the outline with his eyes, his fingers soon following suit and ghosting over her lips. He looked her in the eyes and held her gaze as his fingers slowly but surely moved their way southwards, skimming the tip of her chin and tickling her throat. Dianna closed her eyes and smiled, biting her lip playfully, then letting go.

The corner of Darren's eyes crinkled as he beamed at her, finger tips scanning over her top and gliding through the valley between her breasts. Dianna arched slightly at the touch, leaning in to his fingers for just a little more friction. Darren raised an eyebrow but continued his trek further, grazing over her sweater-clad stomach, applying a little more pressure through the thick-knitted material.

Dianna sighed happily and turned her head into the pillows, smiling into them as his fingers reached her lower midriff and hit the waistband of her shorts. "_Mmm_…go on."

Running the pads of his fingers over the very small sliver of skin bared just above the button of the denim, he slid down to toy with the brass button, flicking it with his fingers and tugging it playfully.

"_Darren_," she moaned, huffing into her hand frustratedly, "quit it."

"Hmm? Quit what?" he watched with a smirk as her eyebrows knitted together in annoyance, frowning lightly. He enjoyed watching her getting all worked up. It was too rare.

"Stop being…" she opened her eyes, lifting her head a little and glaring, "Stop _teasing_!"

Darren bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. She was _adorable_. He cocked his head to the side, "_Fine._"

His fingers moved down to rest on her crotch, pressing his fingers harder into the thick denim and flicking his wrist to point downwards, his hand disappearing between her legs. He watched her jaw clench as his fingers worked her through her jeans, stroking slowly, yet firmly.

"That's…I…_unh_." She moaned when he pressed down hard enough to feel the dampness through the thick cloth.

"How long…?" How long had she been this wet?

"Since…since you started stroking my thighs like that during the movie." She said hurriedly, lightly rocking into his fingers as he stroked her a little faster.

Darren thought back to when they were on the couch and snuggling under the blanket, plates cleaned and on the table. They shared the same throw and her head rested on his shoulder, subtly nuzzling the crook of his neck every time a particularly gruesome scene played from the movie. He remembered feeling her light, warm breath against his collarbone and her legs folded together and slightly overlapping his. His left hand had slowly wandered from his own knee to hers, eventually stroking higher and dipping behind her knees to graze and tickle the sensitive skin. He remembered hearing the way she gasped almost inaudibly when he casually drooped his arm over her legs, gently nudging his fingers in between her thighs from underneath and rubbing soft circles into her skin.

"That's why I had to move and lay across from you on the sofa. I…I knew that if you didn't start touching me soon, I would."

Darren exhaled sharply, dropping his head to the end of her collarbone and groaning. Just the thought of Dianna touching herself, _playing with herself _while he watched…it shot straight down to his groin. "You can't-you can't just _say_ things like that." He breathed against her skin.

"Then do something about it." She whined, grabbing him by the collar and arching her back off of the bed. He huffed against her skin when their torso's rubbed together and-_hang on_.

"Are-are you…?" He moved his hands to her waist bunching up the thick material of the sweater over her tank top until- "Are you wearing a bra?"

Dianna blushed faintly as his fingers came to experimentally graze over her pert nipples, now visible through the stretchy, thin black fabric. His thumb flicked over her lazily and she jolted, a wonton moan escaping her lips. "_Ah!_ _N-no_..."

Elated with this revelation, Darren grinned, "So you're sensitive," Darren said lowly, sinking his head down to her chest and biting the visible nub through the cloth, tugging with his teeth, "here?"

Dianna's head fell back into the pillow with a thump as she sucked in sharply between her teeth, eyes rolling into the back of her head. Darren smiled into her shirt and flicked his tongue out, teasing her slowly while sliding his other hand up her body to rub the other nipple roughly. Dianna turned her head into her shoulder and let out a muffled cry.

His mouth moved to her other breast, lazily licking circles into her tank top until she arched herself into his mouth. Darren took this opportunity to slip his hand underneath her back and held her up as he slid the sweater above her head. He brought his other hand to her back and elevated her slightly into his lips as he kissed his way down to her bare midriff. Her tank top rode up to reveal a wide expanse of skin, the likes of which he hadn't seen since she walked down the halls of McKinley as Quinn in _that_ outfit.

Darren groaned loudly, dropping his mouth to her bare midriff and running his lips across the words 'mary had a little lamb' on her ribcage, "God, I just wanna-_I want you so bad._"

She couldn't help but smile, the thrill that she had such an effect on him overwhelming her. Dianna hummed in content when she felt his tongue drag along her abs roughly, leaving a hot, wet trail in its wake. One of his hands moved to grip her waist, slipping his fingers underneath the waistband of the denim of her shorts and tugging down desperately. His mouth moved to suck in the skin of her hipbone, biting it lightly with his teeth and pulling before lapping over the dark red spots soothingly with his tongue.

Before she could stop herself Dianna low, desperate moan, tilting her hips in his favor and moving her face to muffle her sounds in the pillow once more, "Darren, if you keep doing that-" She could already feel the heat pooling low in her abdomen.

Darren grunted against her skin, giving the numerous red marks one last satisfied look before moving down to her the button of her shorts. "Can I-"

"_Please_." She hissed impatiently, looking down at him. A violent shiver ran down her spine at the sight of Darren holding her thighs apart and undoing the button of her pants with nothing but his teeth, pulling on the fabric hungrily. She let out a hurried string of words that would be sure to make a sailor blush.

"Iknew you weren't as pristine as they say," he mumbled, flashing a grin at her, "It's kinda sexy when you swear, you know."

Dianna blushed at his words, her chest swelling with delight. Only he could make her feel like this. This sexy.

Her thoughts were soon forgotten when Darren hooked his fingers through her belt loops and grabbed the fabric, tugging it down with ease; Dianna thanked the lord that she hadn't decided to wear her skinny jeans tonight. As soon as she felt her shorts bunch around her knees Darren's movements ceased. She waits a few more moments and nothing. "Dar-_ah_!"

Dianna's back arched off of the bed dramatically when she felt hot lips, and even hotter breath, through the thin fabric of her panties. She brought her knuckles to her teeth, biting down hard to control her noises and breaking the skin.

"_Jesus,_ Dianna…" Darren mumbled, nuzzling his way in between her legs and pausing to inhale slowly. She was so intoxicatingly _sweet_. "Black lace?"

"Oh…" Dianna tried to cover her face from embarrassment, her cheeks burning. She had forgotten about those. Darren clumsily went to pull the shorts off completely, dropping them on the floor near the bed. He shifting himself in between her legs and hooked one of them over his shoulder, sucking little kisses along the inside of her thighs dangerously close to the hemline of the black lace. "You always struck me as the sort of scandalous type…I always thought it was so fucking hot."

"I-I can't-" she breathes shallowly, unable to form coherent thoughts, let alone sentences when his mouth was so close to her center where she's _aching_ for it. She involuntarily spread her legs wider and stretched her legs slightly, "I…need y-you to…"

Chuckling, he brushed his lips lightly against the thin, damp fabric and chastely kissed her before opening his mouth and running a long, slow lick along her slit. He could feel her violently shudder against his lips and only smiled, a feeling of pride overwhelming him because _he_ was the cause of that.

He slowly moved to her clit, lazily flicking his tongue out across the scandalous lace and making her gasp. Dianna's legs tensed up a little bit before clamping slightly around him. He hummed against her clit and_ that does it._ Her hand urgently seeks to clench the roots of his messy curls as the other claws at the sheets, gripping until her knuckles were pale. She let out a hoarse, broken whine that absolutely _wrecked_ Darren.

"_Fuck_." He dropped his head to rest on her hip, just breathing. His jeans strained against his cock, rubbing painfully. He slowly rutted against the mattress, careful as to not alert her. This was about her. He wanted to make her see that no other person, man or woman, could make her feel as good as he could.

He was brought back to his senses when he felt something brush against his forehead lightly and looked up. Before Dianna had a chance to slip her hand under the lace of her panties Darren caught her and raised himself so that their eyes were leveled. He kissed the back of her hand softly and laughed, scolding her, "Ah-ah-ah!"

A faint whine escaped Dianna's throat as she protested, hand going limp next to her face. She pouted slightly and avoided his gaze, pushing her flushed face into the pillow. Darren smiled and affectionately kissed along the length of her jaw sweetly, "No. You have to let _me_ do it. You asked me, remember?"

Dianna's eyes snapped open when she felt warm fingertips graze over the flat plain of her bare stomach and slip under the waistband of her panties. Darren's fingers flicked over her clit experimentally and she fisted at the back of his shirt, eyes rolling back into her head and moaning shamelessly. "Ah-do that…again."

"Like this?" Darren propped himself on one arm and watched her face carefully as he flicked his finger again, causing her to arch into him and huff out raggedly. She was such a sight, her cheeks and lips rosy from being bitten so often, her hair fanned out wildly around her face. He could watch her forever life this, do anything to let it happen again.

"I-can you…?" Dianna asked quietly, trying to burrow her now reddening face a little deeper into the fluffy pillow.

Darren laughed, highly amused, "So now you're shy?"

She brought one of her hands to her face, "I…" He slipped his fingers lower, stroking slowly and watching intently as she attempted to stifle a particularly loud moan. "_Darren!_"

He continued to stroke her, finger slipping a little deeper every time. He could feel her starting to squirm beneath him, twisting and tilting her hips into his hand for just a little more friction.

After a few more moments of desperate whining and incoherent babble he decided to take mercy on her and slipped his finger in all the way with grace. He felt her tighten around him and began to move slowly, watching her mewling as she bit her lip and clawed at the sheets. Watching her like this he just couldn't understand how she could possibly have a hard time believing she was sexy.

"Mmm…_more_."

Darren happily complied, slipping in a second with ease. He pumped her slowly, his momentum gradually building up when he felt her hands slide up his shoulders and drag down and across his skin, leaving angry red scratch marks in their wake. "_Ugh, _god, Di…."

"Faster," She begged, a little breathless. She could feel the coil in her stomach tightening, warning her, "_please_."

Obediently, he fucked his fingers into her faster, a steady pace in play. Dianna arched her hips off of the bed, rhythmically grinding into his fingers. Darren watched her face the entire time, eyes fluttering open and closed from time to time, her green irises so very dark. Her cheeks were flushed pink and her lips were bright red and wet and so, so tempting…

"I'm close…!" She breathed, shoulders lifting from the pillow tensely and falling back again. He watched as her eyelashes fluttered and her mouth opened wider, her breathing ragged and shallow. She looked into his eyes; her expression was desperate and pleading. If she kept this up Darren was going to need a new pair of jeans.

He finally crooked his fingers ever so slightly and she cried out loudly, snapping her eyes shut and throwing her head back, "_Darren!_"

He felt her clench all around his fingers, pulsing and tightening as her body lightly shook. Her nails clawed tightly into her back and she shook violently and she clutched him close. He continued to pump her slowly, letting her ride out her orgasm until she steadily came to a rest, letting her body fall loose and limp onto the messy sheets. "_Mmmh_…"

He watched her chest rise and fall slowly, savoring the view for as long as she could. Smiling fondly, he raised his hand to brush a few stray locks of hair from her face. Her eyelashes slowly fluttered open to reveal dark, dilated pupils and a wild look in her eyes.

The sense of elation within him was overwhelming. If you had asked him a mere couple of months ago if Dianna would ever look at him the way she was at this very moment Darren would've responded with, '_Not in this lifetime, buddy_.'

Reluctantly, he pulled his fingers away from in between her legs and looked around for a tissue near his bedside. When he saw that the box was empty he casually raised his fingers to his lips, sucking and lapping them until they were clean.

Dianna groaned from beneath him and slid her hand around the back of his neck, pulling him down forcefully into a deep, dirty kiss.

It was so different from their first, which was somewhat sweet and slow. This time was so needy and desperate. Darren moaned into her mouth, tangling one hand into her hair and sliding the other to her cradle her waist.

The need for air broke them apart and Darren rested his forehead against hers, sighing softly as he looked into her eyes. She smiled, biting her lip somewhat shyly and looked down.

"Oh, don't go all shy on me now." Darren laughed, and motioned his hand towards her body lazily while keeping himself propped on his elbow, "Not after all…_that._"

She laughed, flushing a little while she covered half of her face with her hand, still a little overwhelmed, "Darren, that was…"

"Incredible? Yeah."

She smiled, "Yeah."

Dianna shifter her leg a little but halted when she bumped into something hard and-_oh_.

"Oh my god."

"What?" he asked in a slight panic.

"Are you-you didn't…do you want me to…I can take care of that-"

"Oh. _Oh!_" Darren burst out laughing, finally catching on, "No, no! It's fine."

"But-are you sure?" Dianna asked, tentatively glancing at the straining bulge in his pants.

"Hey, hey-" He said, grabbing her face so that she looked straight into his eyes, "It's fine. _I'm_ fine. Tonight-this…is all about you."

Dianna gazed into his face, so earnest and sincere. What had she ever done to deserve this? She tilted her head up to kiss him softly and sighed into his mouth before dropping down again with a content smile.

"You know, you're _very_ good with your hands."

"Well…" Darren drawled casually, buffing his fingernails onto his shirt, "I do get a lot of practice-ow!"

Dianna hat hit him in the arm playfully, a scandalized smile on her face.

"I-I meant with my guitar!"

**_So guys...please, please don't hate me but I think I've decided to drop this project for the time being. See, the thing is, another idea for a DarrenxDianna fix popped into my head and I just CAN'T get it out of my system for the life of me D: I'll gonna focus on that one fir a while. I don't think I'm gonna drop this completely, though, because I do have this ONE idea I'm DYYYINGGGG to write for the two of them, but maybe I'll jus make it into a oneshot IDK OMG...Besides, this one didn't turn out quite as well as I'd hoped. It was kinda like practice, I guess, for my first Diarren fic? Well, I promise you that the next one will be much better! :D It called One Hell Of A Summer and it's based off of a gorgeous photo set that quaintwin posted on tumblr which you can actually find on my tumblr (lepommes) and it's just ergthwyhtegfw okay? _**

**_Also, I now have a separate tumblr for my DarrenxDianna inspiration for my writing, and it's called just that : darrenxdianna. Please check it out of you can, the collection of the two of them is mouthwatering, if I do say so myself :3_**


End file.
